


After 10 O'Clock

by Siwar_Cat



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Actual Cat Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Acts Like a Cat, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Needs a Hug, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Character's Name Spelled as Cat Noir, Cinnamon Roll Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, F/M, Fluff, I will not pay for your dental bill after all of your cavaties, Like, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Too much fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wholesome, this whole thing is fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:31:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siwar_Cat/pseuds/Siwar_Cat
Summary: After the sun has set, and the lights go out at Tom and Sabine's Boulangerie Patisserie, a little cat sneaks in to spend some time with the Dupain-Cheng girl.A series of related Marichat drabbles.Warning: I will not pay for your dental bill after the cavities you get from this fluff.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Kudos: 29





	After 10 O'Clock

It started when Cat Noir had visited her the night Glaciater had attacked.

He had come because he had been feeling down and wanted to talk to someone. Marinette, who had been on her balcony, was the first person he had seen.

They had both thought that would be the end of it.

The night Befana had attacked, he had come to check on her and wish her a happy birthday while he was at it. They had ended up chatting for a few minutes before Cat left, not wanting to keep her up too late on a school night.

But those had just been a few, unplanned, minutes of talking. The two's midnight meetings really started when Cat Noir had set out to see her. He had been having a particularly bad day. His father had refused to let him go to the movie theatre with his friends, and the Akuma today had been _especially_ difficult. They had managed to land a blow and hurt him through is supposedly indestructible suit. He had gotten a large, very painful gash on his left arm. And though it had been healed after Ladybug had used her Miracle Cure, the wounded area was still sore.

He had enjoyed Marinette's company the few times he had interacted with her a Cat Noir. Strangely, she acted differently towards him as Cat then when he was Adrien. She seemed more... comfortable. He liked this side of her better.

He arrived at her balcony.

_Please be awake_. Cat Noir had found himself thinking. He crouched next to the trapdoor in the floor and knocked, just loud enough that she would hear it, but not wake her up if she was asleep.

The sound of shuffling feet could be heard, followed by someone bumping into something, making him chuckle. Then, the trapdoor swung open, revealing Marinette dressed in the same pyjamas she had been wearing when they had both been running away from a flock of screaming Adrien Agreste Fangirls.

"Cat Noir? What are you doing here? Is something wrong?" She asked, her tone was both confused and concerned.

"No, no. There's nothing wrong." He responded.

"Then, why are you here?"

What he was doing here finally sank in, and Cat Noir realized how dumb this really was.

"I came here to see you." Gosh, that sounded stupid.

"See _me_? Why?" She asked, clearly confused.

"Does a poor alley cat like me really need an excuse to see his _purr-incess?_ " He said, though his pun lacked its usual emotion, and it seemed more forced.

Marinette climbed the last few steps of the ladder. She noticed Cat Noir's expression, and her face softened.

"Did you have a bad day?" She asked, her tone somewhat teasing.

Cat nodded his head solemnly, not in the mood to come up with a way to sneak a cat pun into his response.

"Come," Said Marinette, patting the lawn chair as a gesture to tell him to sit down. "I know you can't tell me about your personal life, what with you being a superhero and all, but I can try to make you feel better. Would you like anything to eat?"

The cat-themed superhero sat on the chair, trying to hide his awkwardness. "Croissants would be nice. If you have any."

"I'll be back!" Called Marinette, already halfway down the ladder. She emerged a few minutes later with a plate full of croissants, and a few macarons, in one hand. In the other, she held a folding chair. Marinette carefully lifted herself onto the ground, but she ended up falling over anyway. She almost dropped the plate, but Cat Noir caught it before it hit the ground, somehow managing to make sure that none of the delicious-looking pastries fell off.

Cat Noir started laughing, and after a few moments of awkwardness, Marinette joined him. She unfolded the chair and placed it next to Cat's, then pulled up the small table for him to put their plate of snacks on.

"So, why did you come here? To see me, I mean! Not that I don't want to see you, of course! But this seems kind of... random."

"I don't know, I guess I just enjoy your company." He took a bite of one of the croissants. "Hey, these are really good!"

"Thanks, I helped my parents make them this morning." She said, smiling at him.

They spent the rest of their night chatting about practically everything, and Cat Noir left content. All the troubles he had come with forgotten.

  
⊱ ────── {.⋅ ✯ ⋅.} ────── ⊰


End file.
